Truth Of My Youth
by ULRICH619
Summary: ulrich has hidden his feelings so well from everyone, what will happen when he has the chance to get what he wants for once! R
1. Chapter 1

TRUTH OF MY YOUTH , CHAPTER 1

Ulrich pov

My name is Ulrich stern, and I have a problem that I hide from my friends. My secret is that I love my friend Aelita schaeffer. I just don't have the guts to tell her

how I feel. We go to the same school and everything, and she is from a virtual world called lyoko, but the nail in the coffin is that my friend jeremie belpois is in

love with her. I just try to put it out of my mind every time she is around. But enough about that I'm in the locker room of the penchak silat tournament waiting

for my name to be called for my last match of the night. I made it to the final match and I'm practicing my basics when I hear my name called. I walk out of the

locker room and out onto the matt. I look around and what I see makes my stomach tie in knots, there in the stands is a beautiful lot of pink hair with the most

beautiful girl in the world to me sitting in the stands cheering me on. But jeremie was nowhere to be seen. The match started and with a few quick movements

and combinations of my strong hand and foot work I had my opponent's nose and mouth bleeding, he was asking the ref to stop the fight. The match ended

and I recived my belt and medal. As I was walking to the locker room to get changed I heard a voice coming from behind me telling me to wait up. I turned

around to see aelita smiling and running up to hug me. "Conrad's Ulrich you won!" aelita said hugging me. She kissed me on my cheek and my face began to

burn red. "Thanks aelita where's jeremie?" I asked after trying desperately to drain the color out of my face. "he is back at the dorms working on a project for

class" she said hugging me again. "oh and how are things going with you?" I asked getting ready to walk into the locker room. "fine just wanted to show my

best friend some support." She said blushing a little. "Thanks, listen I have to get changed, if you want to wait I will walk you back to the dorms if you want" I

said walking into the locker room. I quickly got changed and walked outside; aelita was waiting for me on a bench. As we walked back to the dorms we talked

and laughed about school and at odd expense quite a lot. As we reached her dorm we said our goodnights and I went back to my room. When I got back to my

room i laid my stuff down and walked over to my stereo and turned it on and put some music on. I popped the cd player open and put my stone sour cd. I

pushed play and started to relax. About an hour later there was a knock on my door. "Ulrich its aelita, can I please come in?" I went and unlocked the

door to discover aelita standing there tears streaming down her face. "Hey princess what's wrong, why are you crying, did something happen?" I asked her

letting her into my room. "I just came from jeremies room, he and I had a fight." She said trying to stop crying. She sat on my bed and started to tell me how

jeremie has been ignoring her and not really caring about her like he used to. "Well you know I'm always here for you aelita." I said sitting next to her on my

bed. She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. She let me go and stared at the floor and blushed a cherry red. I asked her

what was wrong but all I got out of her was "Ulrich…I … I …..i have wanted to tell you this for the longest time but I just couldn't, so I'm going to confess right

here right now before I lose my nerve. Ulrich stern i…I…I" I stared at her with a very puzzled look trying to figure out what she was trying to tell me. And then it

hit me and I began to blush like crazy. She was stammering to speak and I put my hands on her shoulders and asked her to calm down and try again to tell me

what she wanted to tell me. She took a deep breath and quietly said those words I only dreamed her to say. "Ulrich i… I love you" I froze in place and fell back

onto my bed with a blank look on my face, I really couldn't tell if this was real or some crazy awesome dream. Aelita slowly got up and left my room. I went to

go chase after her but by the time I got to my door she was already running down the hallway. I went back to my room and laid in my bed. I stare at the ceiling

and pulled out my phone and texted aelita. "_**HEY CAN WE TALK OVER BREAKFAST JUST YOU AND ME TOMORROW MORNING?" **_ I waited and waited to get a

reply and just as I was about to nod off I got a text from aelita. "_**SURE" **_ I replied "_**OK SEE YOU THEN, CANT WAIT" **_ The last text I got from her was the one I

had thought I would never see from this contact on my phone. "_**ME 2, CANT WAIT :) MWAH LOL**_". As I drifted off to sleep I still couldn't believe this was

happening. I could only imagine what tomorrow would hold in store for me and prayed that this wasn't a dream.

HEY GUYS ULRICH619 HERE

JUST A STORY I HAD BEEN THROWING AROUND FOR A LONG TIME

NO FLAMES PLEASE!

IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE REVIEW PLEASE I NEED 3


	2. Chapter 2

Truth of my youth chapter 2

When I woke up I reached over to the nightstand and checked my cellphone to see if last night happened or not. I opened the last text message and it read

"_**ME 2, CANT WAIT**__** MWAH LOL". **_ I looked at the contact and my face began to burn red. "Oh my god this really happened, last night wasn't a dream! Aelita

really loves me!" I plugged my cellphone back in and looked at my alarm clock, 5:18 am "shit it's still way to early" I said to myself. I sighed and decided to take

a shower; just as I took my shirt off I heard a knock at my door. "Who could it be at this time of the morning?" I thought to myself as I approached the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled through the door, "its aelita can I come in?" I opened the door to find aelita standing in her pajamas, carrying a book bag. "Aelita it's 5:30,

what are you doing up this early?" I asked as I let her in my room. "I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep so I decided to come see you." She said as she put

her bag down and crawled into my bed. My face burned red as I witnessed what I never thought I'd see in a million years happening now right before my eyes.

She pulled my blanket over her and looked up at me with a smile. "Well I'm going to take a shower I'll be out in a little bit, make yourself comfortable" I said as

I walked into the bathroom closing the door. As I stepped under the hot water of the shower, I started to question if this was really happening or not. I let my

mind drift away and finished my shower. I got dressed and opened the bathroom door to find aelita sitting up on my bed sobbing. I walked over and sat next

to her on the bed and tried to console her. She buried her face in my chest and cried. "I love you please tell me that you love me to." I wrapped my arms

around her and whispered in her ear "I love you so much aelita, I just never wanted to make any problems for anyone. I have felt this way for some time, but

you were with jeremie and I wanted you to be happy." She picked her head up from my chest and stared at me with those emerald eyes that I loved so much,

"do you really mean that Ulrich?" she said drying her eyes. I nodded and smiled. She smiled and moved closer and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back

with such passion that she melted in my embrace. When the kiss broke I looked into her and hugged her tightly. I smiled and looked over at the clock, it said

6:30. I looked back at the love of my life and said "well its 6:30 do you want to get some more sleep?" she nodded and pulled the covers back and motioned

for me to cuddle next to her which I had no problem abiding to her request. I laid my head down and she cuddled next to me laying her head on my chest.

Before I knew it she was sleeping soundly. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Best morning ever!" I said to myself as I drifted back to sleep. The next thing I

heard was my alarm going off. I reached over and turned it off. I looked at the time on the clock it read 7:30am. I looked down at the lovely pink haired women

sleeping on my chest and whispered for her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at me before kissing me softly. "The love of my life and man

of my dreams" she whispered to me. "Love of my life and girl of my dreams "I whispered back. She got up and grabbed her bag and went towards the

bathroom. "I'm getting a shower if you don't mind; feel free to keep me company." She said as she opened the door. I got up and followed her and began

brushing my teeth. She was stripping next to me and I caught a glance of her breasts out of the corner of my eye. I averted my attention to the mirror in front

of me but aelita caught me looking by seeing the red burn on my face. She giggled and walked over next to me. "See something you like baby?" She said

before grabbing my hand and placing it on her left breast. The feeling of her soft flesh in my hand swirled my head with lust. She saw this and giggled. I looked

over as she turned to enter the shower pulling the curtain back. I turned my attention back to the mirror in front of me before aelita got my attention by tossing

her panties deliberately at my head. They hit me in the face and I smelled her sweet scent as they slid off my face making my head swim. I finished brushing my

teeth and went back into my room to finish getting dressed for the day. Aelita came out of the bathroom completely naked asking me if I like what I see. I

nodded dumbly. Aelita was so beautiful. She had short pink hair that I loved so much, perky C cup breast, and hour glass figure. My god I love this women. I

know that sounds like I love her for her looks but I love this women for all of her. Her intelligence, her personality, just all of her. She stuck her tongue out at

me and went back into the bathroom to dress. When aelita finished getting dressed I asked her if she wanted to make our relationship public. She responded

with a nod and a slight blush. I began to blush slightly myself. I opened the door to my room and wrapped an arm around her as we walked down to breakfast.

As we walked through aelita kissed me on the cheek. I returned the kiss by pressing my lips to hers. We walked and talked until we got to the cafeteria. We

got our food and sat at an empty table in the corner of the room. As we ate we talked about different topics until jeremie entered the cafeteria and spotted

aelita. Jeremie approached the table where we were sitting and stopped in front of it. "So this is who you left me for aelita." Jeremie said raising his voice.

"Look jeremie, aelita is her own women; she can be with whoever she wants." I said getting up from my seat. Jeremie stood there stunned. "I thought you

were my friend Ulrich; I never thought you would steal my girl from me." Jeremie shouted at me. "Number one watch who talk to like that" I said walking up to

make us face to face. "Number two mother fucker I didn't steal anything, aelita chose me over you, but don't take my word for it, aelita who do you want to be

with and be completely honest." Aelitas eyes grew wide. "jeremie I'm sorry but we just don't have anything in common, and to be honest with you I have loved

Ulrich for a long time now and I am with him now and he is the love of my life." She said grabbing my hand. Jeremie was speechless as was the rest of the

room. He looked down and said "fine I wish both of you luck and happiness." He looked back up and nodded at both of us before he turned and walked out. I

sat back down and asked aelita if she was ok. She nodded and told me that it had to happen sooner or later and she is finally with the person who had made

her happy all along. I smiled and kissed her. She laid her head on my shoulder and told me that this is what she wanted all along. I kissed her forehead and

said "me too my love .. me to.

THERE IS CHAPTER 2

HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT.

PS IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIR DON'T READ IT PEROID!

PLEASE REVIEW NEED 3 FOR NEXT CHAPTER

ULRICH619


	3. Chapter 3

TRUTH OF MY YOUTH CHAP. 3

A couple days had passed since we had made our relationship public. I have never seen aelita this happy. We really love each other but I have the feeling that

some of our friends are not so happy. It is three days till we graduate high school and am going to ask aelita to come back to Germany with me and live with

me and my parents till we can get a place of our own. I heard a knock on my door and heard aelita call for me through the door. "ulrich are you ready? I wanted

to get some breakfast before classes." I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "Sorry had trouble finding my shoes." I laughed. Aelita started to giggle. "So

where do you want to eat this morning?" I asked before kissing her good morning. "Um, I don't know let's just walk until we find something". She said before

wrapping her arms around me. As we walked through the campus I caught notice of two very familiar people watching us walk. "hey Ulrich, can we talk to you

guys for a minute?" odd called out to me. I looked in their direction and then back at aelita. Aelita nodded and we began to walk over to odd and yumi. "What's

up odd?" I asked as we approached where the two were standing. "aelita, I love you and I want you to be with me" odd said as his face turned cherry red. "I

wanted to confess to you but Ulrich beat me to it" odd screamed as he started to cry. Aelita and I stood dumbfounded as odd started to shake as tears rolled

down his face. "And Ulrich I love you, I want you to be with me! You are meant to be with me." Yumi screamed as she followed in odds actions. "listen you two

we are together because we love each other and nothing is going to change that" aelita said as she wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled at me.

"Sorry yumi but aelita is right, I love her with all my heart and nothing is going to change that. I have loved this girl since the day I met her and her telling me

that she loves me, means more than the world to me." I said just before yumi ran off crying. Odd just wished us both the best before drying his eyes and

walking away. "aelita, I want to ask you something. I was going to ask you after graduation but after what just happened I want to ask you now." Aelita

looked at me and smiled with those emerald eyes. I took a deep breath and said "aelita would you like to come live with me and my family in Germany after

graduation?" she looked at me and a single tear fell from her eye. "aelita?" I asked before she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

"Yes "she said just above a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Now come on lets go eat before it

gets too late." I said lifting her chin. She nodded and we were on our way. It was graduation day and the ceremony had just finished. Aelita and I were packing

our rooms and meeting in the court yard. When my room was all packed up I called my father and made the arrangements for aelita's plane ticket and fares.

When that was finished I found aelita sitting on a bench waiting for me listening to her I-pod. "Hey baby ready to go?" I asked her as she took off her

headphones and smiled. She nodded and we waited at the street for the cab to take us to the airport. When we got to the airport we got our tickets and

boarded the plane. "aelita are you ok?" I asked when I saw aelita shaking. "Yeah I just never flew before and I'm a little nervous." She said grabbing my arm

as we started to take off. She buried her head into my shoulder as we took off. When we got to flying altitude aelita fell asleep cuddled under my arm. When

we landed in Germany we waited in the pick-up area for my father to arrive. "I hope your father likes me." Aelita said looking really nervous. I spun her around

and pressed my lips to hers. She seemed to melt against me. "Feel better?" I said running my fingers through her beautiful pink hair. She blushed a deep red

and nodded just as my father pulled up. "Hello son is she the one you have been talking about?" my dad said taking our bags and putting them in the trunk.

"Yes dad this is aelita" my dad looked at me and smiled. "You were right she is beautiful" he said closing the trunk. Aelita blushed and giggled. "Well it's nice to

finally meet you aelita" my dad said opening the car door for her. "Nice to meet you too "aelita said as she climbed into the car. When we arrived at my house I

began to show her the house and property. She loved it here. "ulrich your home is amazing" she said staring into our 3 acre back yard. "Well thanks but it's

your home now to my love" I said wrapping my arms around her waist. "So where is your mother Ulrich?" she asked looking around. "Probably in her office

upstairs, common I'll take you to meet her and show you my, I mean our room" I said taking her hand and leading her up stairs. I knocked on the door to my

mother's office and waited for a response. "who is it?" my mother called through the door. "It's me mom, I have someone for you to meet" the door opened

and my mother hugged me tightly." My baby is home, I missed you so much" I started to laugh "and you must be the lovely young lady that stole my son's

heart. Aelita is it" my mother said hugging aelita. "Yes mam and it's a pleasure to meet you as well" she said giggling. "Look at you, you were right Ulrich she is

gorgeous." Aelita and I both blushed at that statement. "so mom is the guestroom set up yet?" I asked trying to drain the color out of my face. "Guest room?

Why would the guest room need to be ready Ulrich?" my mother asked me with a puzzled look on her face. "well that is where aelita is staying isn't it?" I asked

getting a puzzled look of my own. "You haven't been to your room yet have you"? aelita and I shook our heads. My mother looked at me and smiled. "She is

staying in your room with you Ulrich, we replaced your bed with a king size one and got aelita her own dresser." My mother said before shooing us off. Aelita

and I ran up to my room to see if it was true. I opened the door to my room and it wasn't a joke, my bed was now a king size with black sheets and down

comforter and there was a new pink dresser on the opposite side of the room from mine. "Well let's go get our bags and get unpacked" I said as I kissed aelita

sweetly. She nodded and followed me downstairs where we had left our bags by the front door. "Hey Ulrich can you come to the garage with me for a second, I

want to talk to you about something" my father said calling for me. I told aelita to go get unpacked and I would be up shortly. I went down to the door leading

into the garage where my dad was. "Yeah dad?" I said letting him know I was there. "Son you graduated high school and got yourself a good woman, not to

mention your second black belt in pencak silat, I am so proud of you Ulrich." My father said as he hugged me. "Thanks dad" I said hugging him back. "I know

your birthday is in a couple of days so I got you a little something, it's in the garage." He said as he opened the door revealing a brand new 2012 Nissan

skyline R35 GTR. I almost fainted. "dad I…" I couldn't speak, I started to cry. I hugged my father tightly. "Thank you dad" he smiled and nodded. I ran out to

look at it. This car was beautiful, twin turbo badge, jet black paint and solid black Nismo rims. I opened the door and looked inside. There were still plastics on

the seats. And the steering wheel. The keys were in the center console with a GTR keychain. "Can I take it for a spin?" my father nodded "or you can drive it to

dinner with me and your mom?" he said walking away. I jumped in the driver's seat and started it up. It roared to life with that distinctive GTR sound topped off

by twin blow off valves. I opened the garage door and pulled it out side next to my father's porsche 911 turbo. I shut the car off and aelita was sitting on the

balcony outside of my room. "Nice car handsome, give me a ride sometime?" aelita said giving me a sexy look. I ran upstairs to my room and kissed her

passionately. She returned my kiss melting into my embrace. "Hey you two we are leaving for dinner soon." My mother said through the door. "Ok be out on a

minute" aelita said breaking the kiss. My mother laughed as she walked away. I pressed my lips to hers once again and when the kiss broke we got ready to

go. I walked outside and opened the passenger door for aelita. She was looking beautiful as ever. She wore a short black skirt with a pair of black leggings and

a pink turtleneck with a pair of pink and black heels. I wore my black dickies slacks with a long sleeve black dickies dress shirt and a pair of black and green

Osiris high tops. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. We pulled out after my dad who fishtailed out of the driveway speeding away. I looked over at

aelita, she smiled and said catch him. I pulled onto the street and held down the accelerator. The speedometer read 100,110,120,130,140 before I let off each

time I changed gears I could feel the turbos kick on and it was an amazing feeling. Aelita was having a blast. "I love going fast" she said laughing. I told her I

agreed and we caught up to my dad and followed him to the restaurant. As we drove I showed aelita the sights. She was having the time of her life. After

dinner we arrived back at the house by ourselves, my parents decided to stay out longer. We went up to my room and got settled in. "so what do you want to

do now?" I asked. Before I knew it aelita pushed me onto the bed and kissed me passionately. "how about we break this bed in" I smiled at her and flipped

her over so that she was beneath me. I kissed her neck softly and began to pull her turtleneck over her head. She cooed softly as I unbuttoned her bra and

massaged her left breast while suckling on the right. She moaned and arched her back as I continued. I pulled her leggings off and removed her panties and

started to lap and her now sopping wet womanhood. She moaned with pleasure with each passing second. She ran her fingers through my hair grabbing

handfuls at a time. I inserted a finger into her pussy and gently massaged her g- spot until she began screaming my name as she orgasmed twice. She pulled

me up into a passionate kiss and whispered "your turn" as she flipped me onto my back. I removed my shirt as she unbuckled my pants and pulled them along

with my boxers off revealing my swollen manhood. "My god Ulrich, just how big are you?" aelita said grabbing my cock. "I don't really know, if I had to guess 9

maybe 9 1/2 inches" I said blushing. She quickly took me into her mouth and started to bob and slerp. After a few minutes she stopped and said "I want you to

be my first Ulrich" I could not believe what I had just heard. "aelita are you sure?" I asked caressing her cheek. She nodded and I reached to the bedside table

and got a condom from the drawer. I opened the package and put it on. Aelita strattled my hips and placed my cock at her entrance. She lowered her self

slowly on to my cock until it reached her hymen. I sat up and pressed my lips to hers before thrusting into her taking her virginity. She dug her nails into my

back and winced in pain. "Are you ok aelita?" I asked with concern. She nodded and kissed me before pushing me back onto the bed. "Your so damn big Ulrich,

that really hurt. But now for the fun starts" she started to slowly rock her hips back and forth on top of me. The amount of please we both felt cause us to

scream each other's names in extacy. Then I got an idea. I grabbed aelitas shoulders and lowered her onto her back. I pressed my lips to hers and slowly

began to thrust into her. She moaned and screamed my name over and over "ULRICH! FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER" she screamed before

crashing into her climax. I was happy to oblige. I felt my climax approaching fast. "aelita..I'm going to cum." She quickly pushed me onto my back and pulled the

condom off and took my whole length into her mouth just as I came. She swallowed every last drop. I collapsed onto the bed with her lying right on top of me.

"so that's why people always brag about how great sex is" aelita said as she started to laugh. I laughed as well. I pulled back the covers and we crawled into

bed still naked not caring who saw. I covered us both and before I knew It she was fast asleep with her head on my chest. "just like the first morning we slept

together" I said to myself I looked at the small wooden box on my dresser and knew I wanted her to have what was inside. The question was that if this is the

truth of my youth will she say yes? God only knows. Before I knew it I slowly drifted off to sleep myself. Hoping tomorrow would be even better.

HEY GUYS! ULRICH619 HERE

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UP

A LOT OF THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENEING

YOU KNOW THE DRILL I NEED 3 GOOD REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!


End file.
